Primavera
by lizze213
Summary: Neville cree que ya va siendo hora de que Luna sepa todo lo que siente por ella... el único problema es que no se atreve a decírselo. Al menos cuenta con la ayuda de Ron...


**¡Hola! Por fin me pongo a escribirlo, si lo aplazo un poco más entramos en 2012 jaja. Bueno, normalmente mis comentarios los pongo una vez he terminado el fic, pero en esta ocasión lo hago ahora puesto que es lo primero que hago con esta pareja y me siento realmente perdida.**

**Esto va para mi amiga EmzF. Sólo decirte que espero que te guste, que también espero mi Fred/Hermione (!) y espero que tengas piedad de mí, que soy una mente en reposo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera-<strong>

Las flores comenzaban a despuntar en los árboles de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom caminaba lentamente junto a su amigo, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley y fruncía el ceño a cada nueva idea que él le daba.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a buscar alguna de esas criaturas que lleva años rastreando y nunca ha encontrado?

-¿Y qué le digo, Ron? Hola Luna. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al lago a buscar criaturas acuáticas? –Neville puso los ojos en blanco, como si se tratara de la idea más descabellada del mundo.

-Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que deberías decirle. Es a ti a quien le gusta. Estaría bien que lucharas un poco por lo que quieres…

Neville se paró y recogió del suelo una de esas extrañas flores que aparecían en su libro de herbología.

-Si pudiera expresarle todo tan fácilmente… con flores o bombones, como hacen los _muggles_.

Ron se acercó a su amigo, intentando levantarle la moral de nuevo.

-No creo que Luna sea ese tipo de chica. Dudo que unas flores le entusiasmen demasiado si no llevan un _torkuk rojiazul _o algo por el estilo.

Ambos chicos tomaron la curva que llevaba al pequeño muelle.

-No sé, podrías hablarlo con Hermione. Ella es una chica y seguro que sabe…

Por detrás del muelle, dos alumnas salieron riendo. Una rubia platino y la otra morena y sonriente.

-¿Saber qué, Ronald? –Preguntó la morena al verles, interesada al oír el último comentario.

Ron comenzó a enrojecer momentáneamente e incluso Neville se desmoralizó al ver que su amigo se ponía tan nervioso cada vez que veía a Hermione. ¡Pero si a ella también le gustaba! ¿Cuál era el problema?

Pero el joven no pudo pensar demasiado tiempo en la relación de Ron y Hermione, pues unas extrañas mariposas mágicas se habían posado en su estómago al ver a Luna. Tan callada y abstraída como siempre.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Neville. –pronunció su vocecilla infantil. -¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces nervioso…

¡Claro que me ocurre algo! Tenía ganas de gritárselo, pero eso la hubiera asustado…

¿De veras había alguna posibilidad de que ella se fijara en él? ¿Podría fijarse en el chico más torpe que alguna vez había pisado Hogwarts?

En su mente, la voz de Harry resonaba. Hacía unos días que había expresado sus dudas a causa de su torpeza y la contestación del chico que vivió le habían levantado la moral considerablemente.

-Puede que no seas tan ágil y rápido cómo una snitch dorada, pero ten siempre en cuenta que estás en Gryffindor porque el sombrero vio mucho más allá en ti, por lo que no eres diferente a ninguno de los que estamos aquí en esta casa.

Esas palabras lo habían reconfortado, al igual que unos años antes, también recordó cuando al volver del ministerio, la etérea voz de Luna le había susurrado unas palabras antes de llegar a Hogwarts:

-Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco, Neville Longbottom.

Sonrió algo más confiado y miró a Luna a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, pero quería decirte…

-Ven conmigo. –Le interrumpió ella, que no le estaba escuchando y agarrándolo suavemente de la mano se lo llevó hacia el otro lado.

Neville, confuso, se giró y vio que Hermione y Ron se quedaban solos y visiblemente incómodos… pero no el tipo de incomodidad desagradable.

-Se gustan, pero no saben cómo decírselo el uno al otro. –Observó él.

-A lo mejor no encuentran el momento. –Luna los miró desde lejos, ensimismada, y luego volvió a caminar hacia delante, esta vez sin llevarlo de la mano.

-Yo creo que para esto no debería haber ocasiones especiales. Si los sentimientos son fuertes eso es lo que importa. –Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Neville enrojeció al más puro estilo Ron Weasley y miró hacia abajo, pero tras comprobar que Luna no respondía nada, la miró y en sus ojos vio un anhelo real. Tan denso, perceptible como el amor del chico por ella.

-Me alegro de que ambos vayan a estar juntos. Tal vez no ahora, pero lo estarán. Seguro.

En ese momento, Neville se armó realmente de valor y la miró a los ojos. Decidido a confesarle todo por fin, pero ella, como de costumbre se le adelantó.

-Tus ojos brillan tremendamente, Neville. ¿Qué quieres decir que es tan importante?

Él dudó de nuevo, pero tras una nueva mirada a sus ojos expectantes, retomó la palabra con seguridad.

-Luna, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes y que probablemente tu respuesta sea negativa. Pero me gustaría salir contigo. Me gustas desde hace mucho.

Neville se esperaba una expresión de incredulidad, incluso una de rechazo… pero el rostro impasible de Luna fue casi doloroso para él.

Tras unos tensos segundos en los que ella parecía sentirse perfectamente cómoda, acabó por preguntar.

-¿Qué te parece, Luna?

-Es curioso. El valiente Neville quiere salir conmigo. Dudo que haya muchos que quieran salir conmigo… -se dijo al parecer a sí misma.

Neville se sobresaltó. No se esperaba esa respuesta tan decaída y a la vez sentía una especie de euforia interna. ¿Había dicho valiente?

-No tiene nada de incrédulo, Luna. Eres una persona genial y aunque no lo creas, seguro que muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts desearían tener el valor de hablarte. Eres muy especial. –Se acercó a ella y posó dulcemente su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Especial?

-En el buen sentido de la palabra… aunque pensándolo mejor…

-¿Ser especial puede ser malo?- Ambos se rieron por haber dicho la frase a la vez. Era como si ya se hubiera establecido una comunicación telepática entre ellos.

Cómo si una corriente los estuviera arrastrando ya hacia sí mismos.

¿Quería eso decir que era correspondido?

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Tú también eres realmente especial para mí.

Luna sonrió por primera vez más exterior que interiormente, puesto que Neville también pudo apreciar el brillo de su sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Que podemos volver juntos al colegio. –La joven rubia se giró y dando extraños saltitos llegó hasta dónde sólo unos minutos antes habían dejado a dos chicos nerviosos y distantes y Longbottom no supo qué pensar en ese momento, pero él y estaba seguro de que también Luna, había visto el respingo que ambos habían dado al ver que volvían a acercarse y el paso que los dos habían retrocedido inconscientemente.

Algo se había expandido en el pecho de Neville. Algo que no podía controlar y que tenía la sensación de que si salía mal, podía ser terriblemente doloroso.

Mientras todos volvían a Hogwarts lentamente disfrutando del cálido sol que bañaba el día, su mirada se encontró con la de Luna y al contrario de lo que solía hacer, esta vez no apartó la mirada al descubrir que había sido cazado, al contrario, sonrió y la Ravenclaw le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente.

De repente el día se había iluminado un poco más para Luna.

No habían sido pocas las veces que había mirado a Neville disimuladamente y luego había enrojecido al ver que él la había descubierto mirándole.

¿Pero qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Su cabeza flotaba en las nubes incluso más que de costumbre. ¿Pero y si una vez estuvieran saliendo de repente él descubría que sus sentimientos no eran amor? ¿O si ella hacía algo…?

Se quedó quieta un momento, realmente asustada.

-¿Luna? –Hermione dejó la conversación con Ron y la miró extrañada. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna asintió en silencio y siguió caminando.

-He… perdido un poco el hilo…

Para sorpresa de todos, Neville se acercó a ella un poco más y caminó a su lado mirándola tan exclusivamente que Ron y Hermione no tardaron en sentirse incómodos.

Ron entendiendo, miró una última vez, cómplice, a su amigo e instó a la joven morena a que lo acompañase, musitando unas palabras sobre Harry.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo estaba pensando en algo…

-Lo siento, pero… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te he dicho antes?

Sus ojos azules se quedaron en los de él con gran intensidad.

-Sí y no.

Neville se encontraba un poco confuso. Tenía que reconocer que no sabía cómo actuar.

-No estoy muy segura de…

-¿De mí? –interrumpió el Gryffindor y después se regañó mentalmente por ser tan impaciente. Así no conseguiría entender nada.

Pero ante su mirada realmente preocupada por la chica, ella sonrió y alzó los dedos hasta rozar el rostro de Neville, que sintió un escalofrío.

-De mí. –La voz tierna sonó casi tan inaudible que durante unos segundos mientras mantenía la mano de Luna en su mejilla, se preguntó si lo había oído de verdad. -¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que sientes? No quiero… ya sabes, no me gustaría pasarlo mal, Neville…

Y Luna esperaba una contestación, una negativa o afirmativa… incluso una contestación dubitativa, pero no esperaba unos labios apoderándose lentamente de los suyos.

Neville sentía la sangre bombear en su cabeza y se agachó un poco para poder acceder a los labios de la chica, que respondía con suavidad.

Sus labios se acariciaron unos segundos y cuando Neville se apartó unos centímetros para respirar de nuevo, sintió que los pequeños dientes de Luna apresaban su labio inferior.

¡Estaba respondiendo y el león sabía que lo hacía igual o incluso más efusivamente de lo que él mismo lo estaba haciendo!

Cuando volvió a besarla de nuevo, ya no tuvo barreras para entrelazar su lengua con la de la chica y sentir bajo sus manos su respiración acelerarse.

Tras más y más felices instantes de besos y risas, Neville Longbottom agarró a Luna Lovegood de la cintura y la alzó hasta ponerla a su altura.

Ella rió al entrelazarse con el chico y acarició de nuevo su rostro.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.

Y entonces, en vez de compartir un nuevo beso, la pareja simplemente juntó sus cabezas, mirándose a los ojos y ambos compartieron miles de palabras y sentimientos con sólo el contacto de sus ojos.

Mientras las flores de los árboles seguían floreciendo con la primavera y repentinamente el día parecía aún más soleado y luminoso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero vuestras opiniones porque me acabo de estrenar con estos dos ^^<strong>


End file.
